1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever type connector and more particularly to the lever type connector comprising a pair of connectors connected with each other by using a lever supported by a pair of shafts projecting from one of the connectors.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A great force is required to connect a plurality of connectors, for example, 20 or more with each ether. Therefore, lever type connectors have been proposed to connect them easily by means of a lever which allows an operator to connect them by applying a relatively small force thereto.
Referring to FIGS. 5 through 7, an example of the above-described conventional lever type connector is described below. A pair of supporting shafts 4 and 4 projecting from both side surfaces 1a and 1a of a connector 1 is rotatably inserted into openings 3b and 3b formed on both side surfaces of a lever 3. A pair of guide pins 5 and 5 which engage guide grooves 3c and 3c of the lever 3 project from a connector 2. The lever 3 is rotated to move the connector 2 into the connector 1 so as to connect them with each other or move the connector 2 away from the connector 1 so as to disconnect them from each other from an opening portion 1b of the connector 1 due to the engagement between the guide pins 5 and 5 of the connector 2 and each of the guide grooves 3c and 3c of the connector 1.
In the above-described lever type connector, as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, both sides 3a and 3a integral with the lever 3 are projected forward therefrom in a length (a) beyond the forward end 1c of the connector 1 in consideration of the configuration of the forward end 3d (refer to FIG. 5) of the guide groove 3c.
The above-described lever type connector has, however, the following problem in installing it on an automobile or the like: As shown in FIG. 6, both sides 3a and 3a of the lever 3 are projected forward in the length beyond the forward end 1c of the connector 1 as described above. Therefore, when an external force is applied to the connector 1 in a direction shown by an arrow (A), the side 3a is opened outward as shown by two-dot chain lines of FIG. 6. As a result, the shaft 4 disengages from the opening 3b and hence, the lever 3 falls away from the connector 1.